universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Demon CD/Lord of the Deatchmatches
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages... Demon CD, a.k.a. Orange Ninja Studios, proudly brings to you... Lord of the Deathmatches!!! *Theme starts play* ' So here's my next project, the series of ''wrestling matches under infamous stipulation, Deatchmatch, and it's variations. Only rules are that you win by pinfall or submission, you can do All It Takes to win. The winner of this guresome tournament will be 1.000.000 $ and glorious title of ''"Lord of the Deatchmatches". ''Stay tunned, because it's comming soon! Contestents: *Jinx (League of Legends) *New Jack (ECW) *Jo (Total Drama Island) *Dean Ambrose (WWE) *Ryu (Street Fighters) *Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Wolverine (X-Men) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2) *Sabu (ECW) *Poison Ivy (Batman) *Lobo (Superman) *Mankind (WWE) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Batman (Batman) *Warden (Superjail!) *Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) Staff: *Joey Styles (ECW) (Commentator) *Howard Finkle (WWE) (Announcer) Stipulations: Fans can elso propose it.* *Barbed Wire Deathmatch **Normal **Spidernet **No Rope **Electrified **No Rope Electrified **Razorwire *Hellfire! *Piranha *445 Light-tubes *Hall of Mirrors *Beds of Dangerous Objects *Crisis Big Born *Desert *Taipei *Unlucky 13 Fight #1: Mankind vs. Leatherface '''Stipulation: Texas Massacre Deatchmatch Rules: Win can be scored by pinfall or submission. In this match, ropes are replaced by razorwires; Except classic weapon there are available hammers. Interviews Mankind: *This music starts play* Camera shows a boiler room, looking same as 18 years ago. It's dark, wet and somehow, cryptically. It's can give chill for a viewer. Then, a man appear, hidden in shadow. His spastic movements can already tell who is it. Mankind: ''Walk slowly Well... Tonight is a great show... "Lord of the Deatchmatches"... People gona hurt eachother, tearing their flesh apart... Making them feel pain... AND MANKIND ARE GONNA TAKE PART IN THIS TO!!! ''Breath heavily ''I HAVE BEEN IN HELL AND BACK MANY TIMES, RISKING MY GODDAMN HEALTH AND LIFE!... In name of what... Titles?!... MONEY!?... ''Grabs his hairs ''I don't really know... I just know, thaT You and I, Leatherface,... OUTCASTS OF THIS SOCIALITY!... FIGHTING FOR THEIR ENJOYMENT!... HURTING EACH OTHER REALLY BADLY!... ''Hits boiler with fist ''... As much as I don't like to do this... I WILL DO IT! I WILL MAKE YOU'RE LIFE EVEN MORE MISERABLE! CREATING MORE VIOLENCE... ''Breath Heavily ''So preper for Texas Massacre Deatchmatch... BECAUSE THERE WILL BE NO GOING BACK FROM THAT!!! ''Camer begin to go dark Leatherface: *This music begin to play* We can see the Sawyer Family's house. Camera slowly goes closer to it. Next scene, we see empty living room. As always, there's some blood and body part. Even our old (now dead) friend, Nubbins. Then next scene, now, some dark room. We can see a back of Bubba Sawyer, a.k.a. Leatherface... He's doing something on table. Another scene, we see his face, he look focused, yet intimidating. *Music change to this* '' ''We can see now his "masterpiece", a manecin head with nameplate, on which appear crudly scribed letters. "Mankind". Then Leatherface starts to laugh and maniacaly scream at the same time. It's starts to go dark. Match We can see a warehouse-like arena, with normal crowd and with additional platform, on which stand more people, screaming and waiting for tonight match. Fireworks went of, adding more sickening atmosfere. 'Joey Styles: '''Good evening ladies and gentelmans. Thank you for joinning this one-of-the-kind show, ''Lord of the Deathmatches, here's The Extreme Announcer, Joey Styles, your tonight commentator. As you can see, we're in some kind of old warehouse, waiting for begining of this tournament... It's feels like old ECW's days, when we can feel violence of wrestlers, and also extreme enjoyment of this fans. And boy, I feel like this night will give us some good memories... Arena begins to darken, thick smoke starts to get into air. Colors starts to get dark blue. This music starts to play. From right side of arena there's lowers an elevator. 'Joey Styles: '''Here we go, here comes the first match, and first contestant... ''From lift comes out Mankind, with bag of tackles in his hand and with 2X4 surrounded by barbewire. 'Howard Finkle: '''The following match is set for one fall... The stipulation is Texas Massacre Deathmatch. Making his way to the ring, weighting 297 lb and standing 6'2"... From The Boiler Room... MAAANKIND! '''Joey Styles: '''Mankind, one of Mick Foley's Baby Boys, three Times WWE Champion, one Time TNA Champion and two time ECW World Tag Team Champion. As always, he looks ready to inflict pain to his oponent, and get the same portion of punishment from him. And, it's worth to mention, tonight match won't be so easy. Except that's it's deathmatch, with was specialisation of Cactus Jack, his enemy is know from his infamous acts of agression on hitchhikers, whose were so unfourtunet to get near Sawyer's Family house... ''Mankind enters to ring with a great, almost cheap, pop, still holding his weapons. Category:Blog posts